Planes of Reality
The Planes of Reality '''(usually shortened to just Planes) '''are magical places that are similar to universes. Planes are infinte like universes, but universes are blank slates so to speak where as paticular Planes constitiute paticular attributes and modes of existence. The Plane of Existence (also called Airibron), for example, is the Plane of Material and Mortals; it is where we live and exist. The kinds of creatures and physical things that naturally occur in the Material Plane cannot be found in other Planes. Planes are also like other dimensions in that one can sometimes travel between them and summon things from them into one's own Plane of Reality. The universe, called Isilron by space-farers and the Plane of Creation by those living on Lorithon, is the "biggest" of these Planes and contains all of the other Planes. Origination In the beginning, Isilron and the Eternal Darkness were the only two Planes that existed, with the latter being contained inside of the former. When the three First Dwellers climbed through a black hole from Isilron into the Eternal Darkness, the first thing these three gods did was carve out Airibron (called the Plane of Existence by the people of Lorithon) from the Eternal Darkness in order to attempt to create something that was intelligent other than themselves. This creation of different Planes of Reality then became a sort of signature of the gods as a way to create a realm and a home for themselves and their creations. It also became a way to create different forms of life and keep them all separate from eachother, and since each Plane was infinte, the creatures of that Plane had limitless opportunities to explore and grow. The magic school of Conjuration deals with the inter-Planar travel and the inter-Planar summoning of creatures and artifacts. The Different Planes This list of all of the Planes of Reality goes from the largest and the outermost at the top to the smallest and innermost all the way at the bottom of the list. # The Plane of Creation (also called Isilron, Creation, or the universe) - Creation is where everything that can exist, exists, but it is also where everything that can't exist, exists. It is where everything that can exist, doesn't exist, and where everything that can't exist, doesn't. There is no clearer way to explain it other than putting a veil over all of your senses. This Plane is the birthplace of the First Dwellers. # The Orphic Plane (created by the god Orophuus as a buffer between Creation and the Darkness) - After the War of the Gods and the War of Behemeron during the Divine Age, the Second Dweller Orophuus decided to delve deep into the Eternal Darkness to see if he could find the source of the corruption and evil inside of the Plane. He searched for what seemed like eternity but found nothing. He could feel the corruptive presence of the surrounding darkness and just to keep from being overcome by he had to cast a magical shielf about him. He soon came to the realization that there was no one paticular source of corruption, but that if there is no light, there can be nothing other than darkness. This was true in the same way that if there was no life, there could only be death, so he decided that since there was no good in the darkness, there could only be evil. He turned himself into a Plane of Reality in order to create a wall between the Eternal Darkness and Creation so that it couldn't corrupt the entire universe. # The Plane of Darkness (also called the Eternal Darkness or Radaras-Tor) - Just as Creation is where all exists, the Darkness is where nothing exists. Many of the gods used this Plane as a place where they could throw their faulty creations or store prisoners, but those creations and prisoners were corrupted by the sheer ''amount ''of nothingness and were transformed into horrible, evil creatures called the Outcasts or the Exiles. There a few old legends, now only remembered by a few that tell that some of the Outcasts weren't created by any of the Dwellers; they say that some of these denizens followed the First Dwellers through the black hole out of Creation. No one has ever seen these original beings or ratified that they even exist, but if the stories are true, then these creatures could be equally as powerful as gods only these things are inherently evil. # The Infernal Plane - Creation of this plane is something of a mystery; no one knows what created it or why. But from a conjurer's standpoint, however, the Infernal Plane is one of more stable and safer Planes to enter, but that only means that you won't be killed by the journey; once you are there, you are are small and almost powerless. This Plane is percieved by many as the Plane of the Apocalypse with oceans of blood, infinitely burning trees, scores of the undead, red skies, and constant meteor showers. Many conjurers use this Plane to summon violent and powerful beings to kill and maime their enemies. # The Skywiln (The Sky Plane, the Aether, or Ether, Heaven, or the Great Beyond) - The Skywiln is a realm that is a collection of floating islands that houses miles and miles of untamed nature. The landforms and types of vegetation that exist there make it most like our Plane out of all the others. It is the safest Plane to travel to and conjure from when compared to all the others and it is also where most of the conjured creatures come from on our Plane. There have no comfirmed accounts of a "ground" of the Plane so it is theorized that the realm is made up of nothing more than clouds, floating islands, and a large, blue abyss below it all. Some theories suggest that the abyss goes on forever but others think that one can literally "fall" into the next Plane, or our Plane. It is a common belief, held especially and started by the Dwarves , that when one dies their soul goes to live out eternity in the halls of the Skywiln, but this belief often conflicts with the beliefs of many other races such as the Wood Elves who believe that their souls goes back into nature and the forests. But common theories state that your soul can go to one of many places based on what you did in life. If you lived the life heartily, industrialy, honorfully, or like a true warrio, it is thought that your soul goes to the Skywiln when you die. # The Plane of Existence (also called Airibron, Existence, the Mortal Plane, or the Material Plane) - The Mortal Plane is our Plane where we, our homes, and our objects exist. It is characterized by the void of space and the planets and stars within it. It is one galaxy in the universe that is Isilron # The Six Planes of Hell (also called Hell or the Six Planes) Category:Isilron